Sorpresa
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Alfred se sorprende cuando descubre que la Mansión Wayne esta vacía y decide ir a los jardines, donde le espera algo inesperado.


Alfred Pennyworth dejo de limpiar el jarrón que tenia en sus manos al notar lo silenciosa que estaba la Mansión Wayne.

Eso era inusual. Incluso cuando Bruce, a quien llevaba sirviendo desde su infancia, se escondía en la Batcueva, Alfred podía escuchar los ruidos que producían sus últimos experimentos a través de las paredes que servían como pasajes secretos a la misma. También era sospechoso que no se hubiese cruzado todavía con uno de los muchos chicos que su amo había adoptado con los años.

De hecho, debería escuchar algo porque sus amigos de la Liga habían llegado media hora antes, probablemente para discutir sobre un nuevo villano o invasor alienígena que amenazaba la Tierra, y a estas alturas ya deberían haber llegado a la parte en la que Bruce discutía con su mejor amigo, el periodista Clark Kent, en voz alta los pros y contras de encerrar al Joker en la Zona Fantasma con los peores criminales del universo en lugar de enviarlo otra vez a Arkham para que escapase en cuestión de horas y continuase haciendo daño.

Por supuesto, incluso si la reunión hubiese sido fuera de la Mansión Alfred se enteraría de qué estaban hablando, dado que Bruce le confiaba todo lo que pasaba y incluso varios planes que tenia para todo tipo de situaciones, como la posibilidad de que versiones criminales de sus amigos de otro universo intentasen conquistar este. La idea parecería ridícula o incluso graciosa de no ser porque ya había pasado unas seis veces en los últimos cuatro años.

Tras revisar cada rincón de la casa, incluyendo partes que Bruce pensaba que era el único que las conocía, Alfred ya estaba pensando que había gato encerrado. ¿Tal vez habían tenido que ir a lidiar con una amenaza directamente y Bruce no tuvo tiempo de avisarle? Ciertamente no seria la primera vez.

Decidiendo que, dado que el día estaba sin una nube en el cielo, tal vez estuviesen en los jardines, bajo a la planta baja y abrió la puerta que dirigía a los mismos.

—¡SORPRESA! —dijeron múltiples voces. Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron como platos al ver a todos los miembros de la Liga y a sus familias en sus identidades civiles esperándole ante una mesa ya preparada en la que se asentaba una enorme tarta.

—¿Qué...? —cuestiono confundido sabiendo que tenia que ser una fiesta de alguna clase pero no sabiendo para quién. Bruce se acerco y le abrazo, sorprendiéndole antes de sus hijos adoptivos, Dick Grayson, Jason Tood, Tim Drake, y Damian Wayne, su único hijo biológico conocido, se le uniesen.

Lentamente Alfred devolvió el abrazo, preguntándose por qué le estaban esperando. Bruce debió darse cuenta, dado que, cuando se separaron, preguntó:

— Alfred, ¿qué día es hoy?

—20 de octub...¿Se ha acordado, amo Bruce? —replico con otra sonrisa.

—Todos nos acordamos de tu cumpleaños, Alfred —respondió su jefe antes de acompañarle a la mesa, donde todos empezaron a sentarse. En menos de un segundo el amigo más rápido de Bruce, Barry Allen, encendió las 56 velas que adornaban el pastel.

—Pero...señor, no merezco esto... —intento decir Alfred humildemente antes de que el señor Kent, que se encontraba todavía de pie, pusiese delicadamente una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Por supuesto que lo haces. Estuviste allí cuando Bruce perdió a sus padres y lo convertiste en el hombre que todos nos enorgullecemos de haber conocido en lugar de dejar que se hundiese en su rabia y autodio, lo que lo habría transformado en otro empresario cruel que haría el mundo un lugar peor en el que vivir —explico Clark Kent, siempre sabiendo que decir para que la gente se sintiese mejor. Una pena que muchos le ignoran, pensó Alfred mientras le veía sentarse junto a su esposa Lois en el otro lado de la mesa.

Tras unos segundos todos empezaron a cantar _Cumpleaños Feliz_ y Alfred se dio cuenta de que era el momento de soplar las velas. Cogió aire y las apago de una sola vez, ganándose los aplausos de todos los invitados.

Alfred temía que tuviesen que irse por una emergencia y le dejasen solo, pero afortunadamente el día estuvo sorprendentemente libre de problemas que precisasen la atención de la Liga de la Justicia. De hecho, parecían un grupo de amigos normal celebrando el cumpleaños del padre de uno de ellos, lo cual era un respiro que realmente necesitaban.

Esa noche Bruce, antes de irse a su otro trabajo, le comento algunas de las cosas de las que él y sus amigos habían hablado mientras preparaban la fiesta y Alfred se dio cuenta de que parecía preocupado cuando comento que los Kent estaban esperando a una niña y querían que fuese el padrino.

—No se preocupe por eso, señor Bruce. Si acepta su oferta voy a ayudarle en todo lo posible, aunque tendré que hablar con los padres del señor Kent al respecto dado que tienen más experiencia con niños tan especiales como ella seguramente será —ofreció Alfred—. Si usted quiere consejo sobre cómo actuar como padrino, también puede contar conmigo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Alfred —dijo Bruce antes de decidir que era buen momento para confesarle algo al sirviente—. ¿Alfred?

—¿Si, señor?"pregunto Alfred. Seguramente quería que le revisase un experimento o probase un nuevo aparato que había creado para hacer su trabajo más fácil.

—Sé que nunca vas a sustituir a mis padres, pero agradezco que hubieses ocupado su lugar para mi durante todos estos años —explico Bruce sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Sintiéndose bien por el cumplido, Alfred decidió dar la respuesta que llevaba tiempo guardando para este momento:

—El sentimiento es mutuo, dado que has sido el hijo que, desgraciadamente, jamas pude tener.

Con eso dicho Bruce se puso el traje y le envió una sonrisa que Alfred respondió con orgullo antes de entrar en el Batwing y marcharse, ambos sabiendo que, aunque no compartiesen linaje, para Alfred, Bruce siempre seria su hijo, y, para Bruce, Alfred seria el padre de acogida con el que cualquier huérfano soñaría.


End file.
